TOUCH
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Mikasa amaba a sus amigas, pero ella no era un barril sin fondo a la hora de tomar alcohol. Así que tras tomar unas cuantas copas decide regresar a casa. Nada fuera de lo normal ¿cierto? O al menos eso pensó ella, sin saber lo que esa noche le deparaba.


Hola mis queridos y queridas rivamikenses, les traigo este ¿pequeño? escrito que está basado en hechos reales hasta cierto punto, y no, no es algo que yo haya hecho alguna vez en mi vida, pero estaba hablando con Sarah usher, LisLarbalestier y Cerisier Jin sobre una anécdota que me contó una compañera cuando estudiaba el bachillerato, y en ese momento algo se iluminó en mí y dije "Tengo que hacer algo basado en esa historia", y luego estas tres muchachitas me insistieron en que lo hiciera y ¡vualá! aquí está.

Tuve un pequeño altercado ayer en la noche porque se me borraron cuatro páginas y quería irme a llorar a un rincón, pero la verdad, creo que esas cuatro cuartillas quedaron mejor con lo que escribí hoy XD.

Cerisier Jin, esta historia es para ti UuU te hice sufrir mucho en estos últimos días, pero lo prometido es deuda, y yo cumplo lo que prometo UuU.

Gracias Sarah Usher por ayudarme en mi momento de bloqueo te loveo mucho y lo sabes UuU.

Por cierto, los invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook **La Hermandad RivaMika** , es un grupo en pañales, todo empezó como un pequeño chat de whatsapp y ahora ha crecido un poquito más :') Unanse que pronto empezará el evento de **Halloween RivaMika** en ese grupito n.n

Por cierto disculpen si los personajes quedaron un poco OcC, pero creo que este AU lo amerita un poco, y también disculpen si ven algún dedazo o una palabra que no cuadra, la mayor parte del fic lo hice desde el celular mientras viajaba en transporte público :'v

 **ATENCIÓN:** Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Pervert Pop Song" de Plastilina Mosh.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los uso para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **TOUCH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El frío se colaba por entre mis piernas, definitivamente no había sido buena elección usar un short, si es que se le podía llamar así al pedazo de mezclilla que con trabajos cubría mi trasero _«mierda»._ Al menos las medias a medio muslo que me había puesto eran gruesas y podía mantener tibias mis piernas, aunque aquel frío picaba mi piel descubierta como miles de agujas.

Maldita suerte la mía al aceptar ir a tomar unos tragos con Sasha, Ymir e Historia. Esas mujeres eran un barril sin fondo cuando de alcohol se trataba. Yo en cambio había tomado unas cuantas cervezas y unos shots de vodka, y ya me sentía mareada, razón por la cual me había despedido de ellas argumentando que al día siguiente tendría visitas en mi departamento y no me podía dar el lujo de despertarme hasta tarde.

Tal vez el alcohol en sus venas ya las había idiotizado demasiado, pues me habían dejado ir sin rechistar, no sin antes gritarme que me fuera por lo 'oscurito' _«muy graciosas»,_ lo menos que quería pensar era en mi escasa vida sexual _«Además ¿quien en su sano juicio se acostaría con algún desconocido? Porque a eso se referían con esa frase ¿cierto?»_ Solté la respiración pesadamente. Esas mujeres me volverían loca en algún momento de mi vida, sino es que ya estaba presentando aquellos indicios.

Seguí divagando en mis pensamientos. Estaba tan inmersa en ellos, que sin querer choque con alguien.

—Fíjate por donde caminas mocosa

«¿mocosa?» voltee inmediatamente a ver quien había sido el que me había llamado de aquella manera. Sabía que a mis veintiún años de edad aparentaba tener escasos diecisiete años, pero siempre me molestaba que me hablaran de aquella forma.

—¿disculpa? — mi voz se vio apagada cuando vi a aquel hombre. Tenía unos ojos azules como la noche, un rostro bastante masculino, le calcule unos treinta y tantos. Cabello negro con flequillo. Y su voz « _¡joder! ¡Que voz tan sexy!_ ». Retome mi compostura, no debía bajar la guardia pues en estos lugares siempre salían personas mala copa que buscaban pleito con el primer descuidado que se encontraran en la calle.

Aquel hombre me dirigió una mirada que de inmediato supe reconocer «deseo». Sus ojos escaneaban mi cuerpo descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Por un momento volví a maldecir mi suerte y mi estupidez al ir vestida de aquella manera justamente a una zona como aquella. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí se encendió y recordé las palabras que Sasha alguna vez me había dicho

" _Estábamos en mi departamento hablando del último ligue y acoston que había tenido Sasha en la fiesta de la facultad. Y como era de esperarse, ella no dudó en sacar a flote mi nula vida sexual. No es como si fuera una mojigata, pero simplemente mi relación de amigos con derecho que tenía con Jean se había estropeado cuando él me había propuesto algo más serio._

— _Mikasa ¿no crees que estás exagerando con no tener sexo?_

— _¿porque lo dices?_

— _Que Jean haya caído enamorado no es tu culpa, hay muchos chicos que quieren amanecer entre tus sábanas, deberías aprovechar eso_

— _Sasha, después de esto, créeme que si quisiera tener sexo, pero lo que no quiero es que alguien más terminé enamorándose y casi pidiéndome matrimonio— me recosté en el sofá, estas pláticas me quitaban la poca energía que tenía ¿porque mierda Jean tuvo que arruinar algo que iba viento en popa? A estas alturas sino me hubiera pedido ser su novia, lo más seguro es que Sasha no estaría en mi casa, y yo estaría montada sobre Jean, pero el muy idiota lo tenía que arruinar._

— _No te vendría mal un acoston con un desconocido, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Jean estaba muy inmiscuido contigo, es tu compañero en algunas clases y es de nuestro círculo de amistades — voltee hacia dónde se encontraba, encontrándome con sus ojos de perversión, sin duda mi mejor amiga era una loca, en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro si es que hay un buen sentido para esa palabra._

— _No suena mal, el problema es que no me voy a andar acostando con el primer tipo que se me cruce en la calle ¿que tal y tiene una infección?_

— _Para eso existen los condones cariño — sin duda mi amiga tenía razón… hasta cierto punto, pero aún así esa posibilidad me parecía un tanto descabellada ¿que tal y me encontraba con algún idiota? Exhalé el aire frustrada, llevaba ya ocho meses sin ningún encuentro, pero vaya, tampoco era algo de vida o muerte ¿cierto?"_

Por alguna vez en mi vida podría hacer una excepción ¿no? El no se veía de mal porte, un poco más bajo sí, pero aquella camisa que portaba se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando entrever que este hombre se ejercitaba. No dude un segundo más y le sonreí. Una sonrisa traviesa, que al instante captó.

Seguí mi camino como si nada ocurriera, pero mi sangre corría por mis venas de una manera desenfrenada, y la expectación estaba haciendo estragos entre mis piernas. Las calles estaban muy vacías, y el sonido de los bares era un tanto hueco, una que otra persona o parejas se encontraban en aquellas calles, permitiendo que escuchara como aquel hombre iba detrás mío. Podía sentir sus ojos clavándose en mi espalda. Por un momento sopese la idea de que él se encontraba igual que yo, mareado por el alcohol, pero definitivamente aquellas copas que me había tomado eran parte de las causas por las que me estaba desinhibiendo de esta manera.

Cuando llegué al portón de mi edificio me detuve para comprobar que él seguía detrás mío. Mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolso, una mano un tanto áspera se coló por entre mis piernas, haciendo que diera un respingo. Estaba tratando de meter la llave en el cerrojo cuando su cuerpo se presionó contra mí y pude sentir su erección siendo refregada en mi trasero. Un ronco gemido salió de mis labios.

—No me incomodaría hacerlo en un lugar público— dije mientras otro jadeo salía de mi boca— sin embargo, no creo que hacerlo frente a una avenida principal sea lo más acertado.

—Tienes razón, así que apresurate a abrir la maldita puerta— su ronca voz erizó cada centímetro de mi piel. Algo me decía que había hecho una buena elección ante esta situación.

Cuando al fin logre abrir la puerta, nos dirigimos a las escaleras, las comenzamos a subir, pero no sin que él comenzara a manosearme en el proceso. Acciones que me encendieron aún más. Sus manos se colaban donde el croptop que llevaba llegaba a su fin. Su cuerpo fornido se apretujaba y moldeaba a la perfección al mío. Yo no dude en dirigir mis manos a su entrepierna y glúteos, mientras nuestros labios se devoraban. La temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba muy elevada, su rostro pálido estaba cubierto por rastros carmesí y sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

Las jodidas escaleras se me estaban haciendo un camino sin fin, y comencé a arrepentirme de no haber rentado el departamento de la planta baja cuando tuve oportunidad.

Con tropezones recorrimos el pasillo que llevaba a mi departamento. Al entrar, no dudó en quitarme la chamarra de cuero, mis manos exploraban su cuerpo por encima de su camisa, comprobando que en verdad tenía un cuerpo bien trabajando.

Nuestros labios no dejaban de recorrer la piel expuesta del contrario. Saboreaba cuanto me era posible, estaba extasiada ante su embriagante olor. Poco a poco lo fui dirigiendo a mi habitación.

Sus acciones eran dominantes, pero se había equivocado conmigo si creía que iba a estar a su merced. Sin ninguna contemplación lo empuje contra el colchón, sus ojos me miraban ansiosos, su respiración se encontraba entrecortada. De manera lenta coloque mis piernas, dejando caer mi peso sobre su pelvis comenzando a frotar nuestros sexos de manera lenta y tortuosa.

—Dime ¿cómo te llamas?— murmuré mientras lentamente me quitaba el croptop, sus manos recorrían la piel que poco a poco iba descubriendo

—¿Acaso eso importa?

—Quiero poder gritar tu nombre mientras estás dentro de mi— estaba muy eufórica por lo que iba a suceder, que incluso no podía creer que aquella frase hubiera salido de mi boca. Aquel hombre me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y sin preverlo, yo ya me encontraba debajo suyo. Sus manos hábiles se posaron en el broche de mi short, abriéndolo de manera lenta, mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos.

—Rivaille, llámame Rivaille— un nombre poco común, como poco común son este tipo de encuentros en mi vida.— ¿y cuál es tu nombre chica bonita?— apretujó mis nalgas cuando al fin había quitado el short, las acariciaba suavemente y volvía a apretarlas, varios jadeos empezaron a salir de mis labios.

Empecé a sentir como su aliento se acercaba peligrosamente a mi entrepierna, provocando gemidos aún más audibles en mi. La expectativa de cuál sería su siguiente paso, y el no saber qué clase de prácticas le gustarían y haría conmigo me encendían cada vez más.

—¿Acaso no me piensas dar el gusto de saber el nombre de la chica a la que voy a follar hasta el cansancio?— su voz se escuchaba amortiguada al estar en aquella zona de mi cuerpo y sus aliento acariciaba deliciosamente mi piel, sin ningún aviso dio un lametón por encima de mis bragas.

—¡Joder! ¡Misa, me llamo Misa!— mi voz temblorosa salió abruptamente, y sí, había mentido respecto a mi verdadero nombre. Ya era suficiente con llevar a un desconocido a mi departamento como para darle mi verdadero nombre. Ante estas situaciones, debía poner un límite.

—Peculiar nombres, Mi-sa— dijo de una manera tan sensual mientras veía como su cabeza se escabullía entre mis piernas comenzaba a dar leves mordiscos y lametones por encima de mi ropa interior. Sin esperarlo, escuche como aquella ínfima tela era rasgada sin consideración. Por acto reflejo mis piernas se cerraron. Rivaille acarició suavemente mis piernas, y tomó cada una de mis rodillas separándolas con cuidado. Se posicionó entre ellas, agachándose levemente, comenzó a succionar todo mi torso, no podía dejar de gemir, sentía todo mi cuerpo hirviendo, era una sensación que sin duda había extrañado todos estos meses en que no había tenido ningún encuentro sexual.

Su boca fue descendiendo nuevamente a mi intimidad. Conforme él iba descendiendo, yo iba levantando ligeramente mi cuerpo, me excitaba ver cómo poco a poco su cabeza se iba ocultando entre mis piernas. Sentí como su lengua comenzó a subir y bajar, comencé a sentir descargas que comenzaban en donde su boca tocaba y se extendían por todo mi cuerpo, por inercia eche hacia atrás mi cabeza mientras un ronco gemido escapó de mis labios. Su lengua subía, bajaba, y se adentraba de manera irregular por toda esa zona. Comencé a sentir como introducía un dos dedos en mi vagina, mientras su boca se mantenía haciendo maravillas con mi clítoris.

Las descargas de placer eran cada vez más intensas, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría al punto de no retorno.

—No te contengas, ¡córrete!— aquello era sin duda una orden, y por más que odiara recibir órdenes, aquello me encendió aún más. No soporte ni un segundo más y lo único que sentí fue como de mi centro un calor avasallador se expandió, invadiendo todo mi cuerpo. Había sido el mejor oral que me habían hecho en mi vida. Y por dios que a pesar de apenas haber tenido un orgasmo monumental, y los espasmos producto de ellos, quería volver a sentir su boca en aquel lugar.

—Sabes deliciosa, _mocosa_ — dijo contra mi cuello, comenzó a darme besos por toda esa zona bajando hasta mis senos, donde de un momento a otro desabrochó mi sostén. Comenzó a juguetear con mis senos, tomó mis brazos con rudeza y los posicionó por encima de mi cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo estaba a su merced —tus tetas son geniales — dijo antes de comenzar a lamer, succionar… prácticamente a devorar mis senos, era rudo al hacerlo, y eso me encantaba, era algo que comenzaba a descubrir. Mis encuentros con Jean hasta cierto punto eran 'convencionales' muy rara la vez permitía que experimentáramos nuevas posiciones o juguetes, pero hasta ese momento él había sido el mejor acoston que había tenido en mi vida, por ello le había propuesto ser amigos con derecho a roce, pero que equivocada estaba, Rivaille lo estaba superando con creces. —¿te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta como se siente?

—¡Sí! ¡Mierda, sí!— no tenía control sobre mí, estaba totalmente a su disposición.

Una de sus manos se volvió a colar en mi intimidad mientras su boca seguía atendiendo mis senos. Toda aquella atención comenzó a hacerme temblar. _«Joder, esto es el punto paraíso»_ fue lo único cuerdo que pude pensar en ese momento, porque sin necesidad de pedírselo, él penetró de nuevo en mi con sus dedos, su otra mano la colocó debajo de mi cuerpo y lo levantó mi cadera, y comenzó a lamer nuevamente mi clítoris, la combinación de aquellos movimientos hicieron que nuevamente tuviera un orgasmo, que pude jurar fue más intenso que el anterior. Seguramente lo fue, ya que estaba aún más sensible.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y me percaté de que él aún seguía vestido. Aquello me exasperó, quería sentirlo por completo, no era justo que yo estuviera completamente desnuda y él siguiera impoluto ante mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces me posicione sobre él. Aquella camisa azul que llevaba le sentaba muy bien a su color de piel, y sobre todo resaltaba de manera satisfactoria su cuerpo que se veía estaba bien trabajado.

Mis ansias eran tan grandes, que no me importó rasgar aquella prenda, y lo que me recibió al quitarla, me dejó sin aliento. Su torso era tan impresionante que sentí como mis pezones se endurecieron ante aquella visión. Podía ver cómo cada grupo muscular estaba marcado, sin duda Rivaille pasaba unas buenas horas en el gimnasio.

Dirigí mi boca a su abdomen y comencé a besar, lamer y mordisquear todos esa extensión de piel, podía escuchar como salían leves gruñidos de su boca, cosa que me encendió aún más. Coloque mis manos en su erección y la comencé a frotar por no ma de su pantalón al compás de mi boca.

Deje de lado la estimulación que le estaba dando a mi amante, y con desesperación dirigí mis manos al borde de su pantalón y sin miramientos se lo quite. Quedó ante mí solo en bóxer, y no dude en quitárselo de manera lenta, mientras mi boca mordía suavemente los huesos de su pelvis, logrando que agradables gemidos salieron de su boca, y su cuerpo se retorcía de placer. Una simple acción y una respuesta por demás satisfactoria.

Le quise tomar por un instante el pelo y antes de descubrir completamente su erección acerque mi boca y di un suave lametón por encima de su bóxer, podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba, suplicando por más.

—Misa, por favor...— suplicó. Aquella sumisión por parte de él me causó cierta gracia, pero no quise hacerlo esperar más. Mordí levemente mis labios al descubrir completamente aquella extensión de carne. Su miembro erecto estaba frente a mí, y pude darme cuenta que era aún más grande de lo que aparentaba, al parecer aquellos jeans lo tenían bastante _apretado_. Mi entrepierna se humedeció ante aquella visión, estaba necesitada de atención y palpitando por sentirlo dentro. Sin embargo quería jugar un poco con él. Regresarle el favor.

Sentía la necesidad de prolongar este acto, disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera. Mentiría si negara que tener el miembro de Rivaille en mis manos me hacía sentir poderosa, ya que a estas alturas me pude dar cuenta que era posesivo, pero se había equivocado conmigo, yo no era cualquier mujer que se dejaba someter en la cama.

Tome la longitud en i mano, y comencé a deslizar de arriba hacia abajo mi puño, de manera lenta y tortuosa. Rivaille gruñó nuevamente ante esta atención. Acerqué mis labios a aquella zona, y emití un suspiro, mi aliento rozó la punta de su miembro, aquella tomada de pelo había provocado que el líquido preseminal comenzará a deslizarse por toda la punta de su pene. Estaba encantada ante aquella reacción, así que no dude un momento más y lo tome con decisión dentro de mi boca.

Comencé a subir y bajar mi rostro, jugando con mi lengua, la cual enredaba, mis manos masajeando con suavidad sus testículos. La punta de su pene llegaba hasta el fondo de mi garganta, y aún así no lo tenía completamente dentro de mi boca _«nunca he estado con alguien que lo tuviera tan grande»_

Seguí con aquel vaivén en mis labios, chupaba toda su extensión como si de una paleta se tratara, mordiendo levemente, estirando de vez en cuando, succionando.

Rivaille no pudo evitar que más gemidos escaparan de su boca, y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, definitivamente el placer lo estaba debilitando. Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi cabeza y la otra se aferró a la cabecera, dejando unas marcas al enterrar sus uñas en la fina madera cuando ejercí más fuerza con mis labios sobre su glande.

Aquella acción por mi parte fue suficiente para que despertara toda la pasión y lujuria que llevaba dentro.

Desesperado tomó con ambas manos mi cabeza y comenzó a embestir con brutalidad mi boca, provocando que estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio, por lo que no tuve otra opción, más que aferrarme a sus piernas. Poco a poco empecé a sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, fije mi mirada en su rostro, cual se encontraba contraído por el placer, sabía lo que ocurriría. Tomó con mayor fuerza mi cabeza y yo lo tomé de la pelvis, acercándome lo más que pudiera a su abdomen. No deje de verlo en ningún instante y él cruzó su mirada con la mía, estaba fascinada con su reacción. Gimió alto mi nombre, su voz se encontraba fuera de control; en ese momento sentí como mi boca comenzó a ser llenada por su caliente simiente. Con una de mis manos me ayude pararme no se escurriera de mis labios. Me separé de él y sin perder el contacto visual, trague aquella sustancia.

Por increíble que pareciera, a pesar del reciente orgasmo que había tenido, su pene se seguía manteniendo erecto. Se quedó abstraído por unos segundo viendo su pene brilloso por mi saliva, y comenzó a moverse detrás mío. Rozó mi entrada, la cual estaba palpitando necesitada, y sumamente húmeda. Cada roce me estaba volviendo loca.

—Mételo de una puñetera vez, si no quieres que te termine amarrando a la cabecera y lo haga por mí misma— mi voz salió tan aguda, que por un momento la desconocí. Definitivamente la abstinencia había sido un gran error.

Soltó una leve risa, mientras me acomodaba a manera de que mi cadera quedara levantada ante él, ladee mi cabeza y pude ver cómo en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra, que presagiaba que no tendría compasión conmigo, ciertamente, compasión era lo menos que quería en la cama.

—Al parecer te gusta que te traten rudo, ¿o me equivoco? _Perra_ — aquel adjetivo en vez de molestarme me excito aún más. Su voz, las palabras sucias y los roces que brindaba a mi entrepierna, eran el mejor de los afrodisíacos.

Acomodó la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada, y embistió con fuerza. Grite con fuerza abrazando la almohada que tenía debajo mío. Sentía que me partiría en dos, que en cualquier momento estallaría en mil pedacitos. A pesar de todo, no quería que se detuviera. Rivaille embestía con fuerza, y tomaba de manera brusca mi cadera, provocando que el roce de nuestras pieles fuera muy brusco. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente tendría moretones en aquella zona donde sus manos se posaban.

—¡Ahhh!— gemí aferrándome aún más a la almohada, ocultando mi rostro en esta mientras escuchaba los gemidos guturales de Rivaille.

—¡Maldita sea, eres tan estrecha!

Gemí más cuando sentí que él crecía dentro de mí. Sus embistes eran cada vez más descontrolados, rápidos, salvajes. Aquel hombre parecía no conformarse con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se recargó sobre mi espalda, y llegó más hondo en mí, tocando un punto sensible, que hizo que mis piernas temblaran. Mis gemidos ahora eran gritos de placer, el único resquicio de cordura que me quedaba era el aferrarme a la almohada. Mi espalda se arqueo de tanto placer que estaba experimentando.

—¡Rivaille!— dije descontroladamente, perdiéndome por completo ante el placer— ¡Más, más, más! ¡Dame más duro!

—¡Maldición!— gimió Rivaille. Las estocadas cada vez más profundas y rápidas, y todas tocaban ese punto de placer. Era tan apasionado, tan _primitivo_ todo este acto. La cama comenzó a moverse a nuestro ritmo. Sentía un ardor sofocante en mi entrepierna, que poco a poco se expandía por mis extremidades, pero eso sólo era el inicio del fin.

Rivaille llevo una de sus manos a mi seno derecho, comenzó a estrujarlo, jalando de vez en cuando y sin consideración el pezón. Su otra mano se coló hasta llegar a mi núcleo, y comenzó a estimularlo con movimientos circulares. Mi cuerpo tembló sin control mientras sentía como una descarga eléctrica me partía en miles de pedacitos, mis paredes se contraían sin control alrededor de su falo. Estaba tan extasiada que aúlle su nombre.

—¡Rivaille!— Había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi puta vida.

—¡Así me gusta! Que grites mi nombre como gata en celo, pero yo aún no he terminado— él seguía entrando y saliendo de mí. Unos cuantos segundos más y Rivaille mordió mi hombro derecho tratando de acallar el gutural gemido que osaba en salir de sus labios. Sentí como su simiente era expulsada en ráfagas dentro de mí. Sentía mi útero lleno.

Nos desplomamos sobre la cama. Él encima mío, su cuerpo era bastante pesado a comparación de su estatura, pero todo eso quedaba de lado ante todo lo que me hizo experimentar minutos atrás.

Estaba exhausta, nunca en mi vida había tenido una sesión tan buena de sexo. _«Jean, definitivamente no eres nada a lado de él»_

Se retiró de encima mío, y en el acto salió de mi, sacándome un ronco suspiro. No sabía cómo mierda había entrado aquel miembro tan imponente en mi. Voltee levemente a mi costado y lo vi recostado de espaldas, su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza y el izquierdo cubriendo sus ojos, su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse. Yo en cambio podía sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo todavía seguí un poco elevada.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que comenzaba a sentirme adormilada, empero, comencé a sentir como alguien se refregaba contra mi trasero. Espabile ante ese tacto, no recordaba en qué momento me quede sumida en una pequeña siesta. Lo más seguro es que no había dormido más de cuarenta minutos, porque todo seguía a oscuras, y recordé a mi acompañante, que cada vez se refregaba con más ímpetu sobre mi.

—Ya te deje descansar un poco, espero haya sido suficiente, porque aún quiero más de ti _mocosa_ — aquel adjetivo me irritaba, pero sentir su calor, hacía que toda esa irritabilidad se esfumara de mi cabeza.

Comencé a corresponder aquel movimiento, y también me refregaba contra de él.

—Parece que no quedaste satisfecho Rivaille

—Como mierda quieres que esté satisfecho cuando tú trasero me pide a gritos que lo coja por detrás— aquellas palabras me cohibieron un poco, nunca había estado con alguien que me hablara de aquella manera, pero me agradaba. Comencé a sentir calor en mi intimidad producto de todo lo que me había dicho y la forma en que lo había dicho. Una manera tan seductora que me estaba encantando.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, no perdió tiempo y me jalo hacia él. Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, dejando expuesta mi carne ante sus ojos, aquella acción me sonrojó, pero quería que volviera hacer maravillas con su boca sobre mi sexo.

Metió uno de sus dedos en mi vagina de manera lenta, tortuosa. Tímidos gemidos salían de mi boca. No quería que parara. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi clítoris comenzando a estimularlo nuevamente, y todo el calor acumulado en esa parte de mi anatomía comenzó a hacerse más grande, pero de repente él dejó de estimularme. Le lancé una mirada de molestia, y a cambio recibí una sonrisa ladina de su parte, y en sus ojos pude ver toda la perversión que había dentro de él.

Eso lejos de asustarme me atrajo más, vi la oportunidad perfecta para estrenar aquellos juguetes que Jean había despreciado cuando se lo propuse. Algo dentro de mí me decía que Rivaille no se negaría a darme este gusto. Retire mis piernas de sus hombros cosa que le extrañó, y me dirigí hacia el último cajón de mi cómoda. Podía sentir su mirada clavándose en mi espalda. Abrí el cajón y ahí se encontraba el dildo que me había estado haciendo compañía en estos meses de abstinencia. Comí un lubricante que tenía en ese mismo cajón, y me voltee a verlo con mirada decidida y seductora. Él sólo se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—Un pequeño fetiche tal vez, pero no estaría mal que lo probara contigo

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que quieres que sea tu puta?

—No, sino que podrías usarlo conmigo— levanté mis hombros como restándole importancia— todo depende de lo que tengas preparado para los siguientes minutos— dije mientras me acercaba a él contoneando mis caderas al caminar. Al llegar a donde se encontraba empecé a besar sus labios desesperadamente, deje aquellos objetos en uno de los burós que flanqueaban mi cama. Nuestros labios encajaban tan bien. Su olor y sabor me sacaban suspiros. Una maraña de sensaciones se acumulaban en mi estómago y vientre. Mis manos traviesas comenzaron a delinear cada extensión de piel que se me iba mostrando. Sus músculos tan bien formados. Su respiración agitada, todo esto era perfecto.

Me tomó desprevenida y me dejó nuevamente en cuatro _«vaya, al parecer le gusta mucho esta posición»_ pero la verdad era que eso ya me tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que quería era disfrutar, que me pusiera en todas las posiciones que él quisiera, a final de todo sabía que tendría mi recompensa.

Comenzó a manosear mis nalgas, y comenzó a dejar chupetones y mordidas en ellas. Acercó su rostro mientras las separaba, y pude darme cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer _«¡Oh por dios, piensa follarme por atrás!»_ No iba a ser la primera vez que tendría sexo anal, pero la primera vez (y única hasta el momento) no había sido para nada satisfactoria. Sentí como colocaba la yema de su dedo en aquel agujero, y comenzó a frotarlo. Estaba muy tensa. No me sentía tan preparada para volver a sentir una invasión en aquella parte de mi cuerpo, pero el calor que sentía me estaba haciendo dudar si negarme a seguir con aquello. Separó aún más mis nalgas y beso mi entrada, comenzó a lamer lentamente, buscando lubricarme. Comencé a gemir, un tanto por vergüenza, y otro tanto por placer y sorpresa.

De manera instintiva quise moverme y alejarme de él. No sabía si continuar con esto, pero Rivaille me detuvo.

—Misa, quieta. Voy a darte duro por el ano. Estás muy apretada ahí, y no quiero lastimarte, y dudo que tú quieras sentir dolor mientras entre en ti ¿cierto?— ronroneo cerca de mi oído. Esas palabras me dieron a entender que no sería bruto como aquel idiota que me había dejado un pequeño trauma con esa práctica sexual. Sabía que si le decía que parara lo haría, pero por otro lado quería tener todo de él. Esta era mi oportunidad, e intentarlo una vez más, total, si en verdad no me agradaba se lo haría saber.— Me gusta tu culo preciosa. Voy a dejarte sin fuerzas.

Comenzó a meter poco a poco su dedo, sentía como se abría paso, comencé a respirar agitadamente a te aquella intromisión. Sentí como terminó de meter todo su dígito, aquella incomodidad no cesaba como había pensado, termine protestando por el dolor e incomodidad alejando mis caderas, pero eso hizo que Rivaille volviera a penetrarme de golpe, al parecer se había molestado por mi pequeña protesta. Un quejido se escapó de mi garganta.

Comenzó a mover su dedo con movimientos lentos y tratando de no ser brusco, poco a poco aquella incomodidad comenzó a desaparecer. Comencé a jadear cada que él volvía a meter su dedo. Acercó su boca a mi oído y comenzó a lamerlo, sus dientes comenzaron a arañar suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Las penetraciones cada vez eran más satisfactorias. De repente sentí vacío cuando él retiró su dígito. En respuesta solté un pequeño gruñido.

Su mano entró en mi campo de visión y vi cómo tomaba el lubricante que había dejado en el buró. Sentí como el frío líquido comenzó a deslizarse entre mis piernas y nalgas, sus dedos brindándome un suave masaje por todos mis pliegues, mientras más suspiros salían de mi.

Comencé a sentir como colocaba su pene en mi estrecha entrada, unos segundos de quietud, que fueron interrumpidos cuando embistió con fuerza.

Grite. Grite con fuerza ante esa intromisión, apreté las sabanas con mis manos y boca. Sentía que me estaba partiendo en dos. Siguió embistiendo como loco, no se detenía por nada. El dolor y la incomodidad fueron desapareciendo conforme el atendía mis pechos y acariciaba mi cintura y cadera.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi cabellera, y jalo con cierta brutalidad. Todo ese conjunto de acciones no hizo más que enardecerme más. Comencé a buscar una penetración más profunda. De mis labios lo único que salían eran incoherencias, estaba fuera de sí.

—Al parecer te gusta que te traten de esta manera— su voz ronca hizo que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo mandando leves espasmos— Eres una _mocosa_ que le gusta jugar sucio ¿eh?

Su mano siguió hablando de mi cabello y cuando me nos sentí, su mano que estaba estrujando uno de mis senos, resonó sobre mi uno de mis glúteos. Por cada estocada recibía una nalgada que lejos de molestarme me gustaba _«quién diría que la Mikasa que todos conocían, siempre seria y 'abstraída' le gusta que la traten como una perra»_

Comencé a sentir muchas descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, pero quería seguir sin detenerme ante aquellos presagios de un orgasmo. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que no me percaté cuando él tomó el dildo, y sin esperarlo, sentí como me penetro con aquel juguete. Aquello lejos de molestarme, me gustó más, gritos salían de mi, sus gruñidos, el acuoso choque de nuestros sexos, el roce de nuestras pieles, y la doble penetración de la que estaba siendo 'víctima' me llevaron a la perdición. Un gemido que de seguro me dejaría afónica salió de lo más profundo de mi ser mientras los espasmos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, y sentía como él se venía dentro de mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cuerpo lo sentía entumecido, y algo adolorido. Abrí los ojos levemente, pero aún así la luz que entraba de lleno por el ventanal de mi habitación logró que mis ojos ardieran. Todo me daba vueltas. La noche anterior había sido algo _movida_ , pero me sentía por demás satisfecha. Palpe el costado de mi cama, y no me extrañó encontrarlo vacío, no es como si hubiera esperado que aquel desconocido llamado _Rivaille_ se encontrará todavía entre mis sábanas.

En definitiva Sasha tenía razón. Un buen acoston con alguien desconocido era lo que necesitaba.

Seguí flojeando por unos minutos en mi cama, hasta que con aquellas energías que me había brindado aquel encuentro me digné a levantarme. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño el cual se encontraba conectado a mi habitación y decidí tomar una ducha. No tardé más de diez minutos duchándome. Me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación y opte por ponerme unas bragas negras y una camiseta holgada. Seque y medio arregle mi cabello y me dirigí a la cocina. Ese día no planeaba salir de mi hogar. Mi plan sería comer y ponerme al corriente con los capítulos de mis series favoritas.

—Maldito enano de mierda, me dejó hecha papilla— comencé a hablar sola, sabía que llamarle a estas horas a Sasha sería algo idiota, ya que no me prestaría atención por estar soportando su resaca—¡Joder! La mejor sesión de sexo que he tenido en mi vida, el idiota de Jean no es nada a lado de este tipo.

Al entrar a la cocina me llevé la sorpresa del día. Rivaille se encontraba ahí recargado sobre una de las encimeras tomando tranquilamente por lo que pude suponer era té negro. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, él había escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Me miró, sus ojos irradiaban diversión, y me sentí más abochornada.

—Buenos días Misa— su voz aterciopelada me distrajo por un momento, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban mi figura. Titubee un poco cuando me llamó por ese nombre, pero no me quedaba otra más que seguir con el juego de que aquel era mi nombre, a ciencia cierta, no sabía si también él me había dicho su verdadero nombre, pero era mejor dejarlo en incógnita.

—Buenos días Rivaille

—Espero no te moleste que haya tomado algo de tu alacena— en respuesta hice un pequeño mohín, era un poco raro ver a aquel _extraño_ hurgando como si nada en mi cocina, pero no podía quejarme, me había hecho ver las estrellas la noche anterior.

—No te preocupes— dije restándole importancia mientras había un ademán con mi mano.

—En la mesa te deje una taza con té y unas galletas que encontré

—Gracias— dije un poco extrañada, ni siquiera Jean que hasta cierto punto tenía más confianza de moverse en mi casa había hecho algo como eso.

Tome con cuidadosa taza y comencé a sorber con cuidado de ella. La infusión estaba aún caliente. No nos dirigimos ninguna palabra en todo ese tiempo. Nos limitamos a tomar nuestras bebidas y comer de aquellas galletas.

Ambos no escudriñábamos sin pudor. Él ya se encontraba completamente vestido, y por mi parte no sentí ninguna pena al estar tan descubierta frente a él _«como si no hubiera visto y tocado cada rincón de cuerpo»._

Terminamos cada uno nuestras bebidas, y sin pensarlo dos veces él se acercó a mí aprisionandome entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Comenzó a besarme en la boca, mientras mis manos se colaban sobre sus hebras azabaches. Cuando sentía que se separaría de mí, lo empujaba con mis manos, mientras con mis uñas arañaba levemente su nuca. Sentí como una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello y comenzó a masajear mi cuero cabelludo. Aquello hizo que echara hacia atrás mi cabeza mientras suspiros salían de mis labios.

Me tomó de la cintura y me colocó sobre la mesa, puse sus manos sobre mis rodillas y separó mis piernas, se posicionó entre ellas, y deslizó sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, sus manos encajaban perfectamente con mis senos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar suavemente, con su dedo pulgar e índice pellizco mis pezones, provocando en mí más gemidos de placer.

Aprisione con mis piernas su cuerpo, quería sentirlo más cerca de mi, y frote sin reparo mi sexo con el suyo. Un ronco gemido salió de nuestros labios al mismo tiempo. Levantó mi camiseta y sus labios comenzaron a chupar cada uno de mis senos. Su lengua se enroscaba en mis pezones erguidos. Su lengua áspera rozando en esa parte de mi era el punto paraíso.

Recargue mi peso sobre mis manos, mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba ante él.

—Rivaille… po-por favor— nunca había suplicado en la cama, siempre era al revés, pero con él toda parecía una primera vez. No me hizo suplicar más y escuche como bajaba presuroso su pantalón. Un roce de sus dedos en mi intimidad mientras hacía a un lado mi ropa interior, y volví a sentirlo dentro de mí en toda su extensión.

—¡Ah! Maldita _mocosa_ ¿siempre estás así de apretada?— eso fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de dejarme caer ante el remolino de sensaciones que todo él me brindaba.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a llenar todo el lugar. Las estocadas cada vez más fuertes, profundas, salvajes. Cada segundo sentía como me elevaba más alto. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para estallar y dejarme caer al abismo.

Llegamos juntos al clímax, un bramido fue lo único que pudimos articular al llegar a ese punto, mientras mis piernas se apretaban alrededor de él y me llenaba completamente de su semen.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre mis pechos descubiertos, y comenzó a dejar suaves besos y mordiscos en ellos mientras se retiraba de mi interior. Nuestras respiraciones se comenzaban a acompasar. Recuperándonos de esta última explosión de placer. Solo se podían escuchar nuestras respiraciones, mientras nos veíamos coquetamente. Hasta ese momento me pude percatar que él seguramente era mayor a mí. Sus facciones demostraban que era alguien entrado en algunos años ¿Treinta y cinco? A lo mucho ¿cuarenta? «¿qué más da Mikasa, mientras más experiencia tengan, es mejor».

El silencio que nos rodeaba fue interrumpido cuando un celular que definitivamente no era el mío comenzó a sonar.

—Carajo— acomodó sus pantalones y se dirigió a la encimera donde aquel aparato se encontraba—¿Bueno?— lo observé mientras una de sus manos revolvía sus cabellos—Maldita sea cejotas ¿porque mierda hablas tan temprano?—gruñó mientras fruncía exageradamente sus ceño—Si, si, si estoy bien, me salí de ahí por qué las cosas estaban muy aburrida, no me tienes que estar cuidando como si fuera un niño chiquito— todos su ademanes estaban haciendo que me muriera de risa, definitivamente este hombre era de un humor explosivo— Si, lo que sea, nos vemos en media hora en el café de siempre, lleva los informes.

Colgó su teléfono y me observó, pude ver que estaba exasperado por tener que irse tan rápido, y yo también estaba decepcionada ante eso, seguramente sería la última vez que lo viera. Sería un grato recuerdo este encuentro.

—¿te vas?— dije mirándolo a los ojos

—Si, cuestiones de trabajo

—Ok, te acompaño a la puerta— caminamos hacia el recibidor del departamento y antes de que saliera de mi casa, le di un beso apasionado. No me quedaría con las ganas de degustar su sabor por última vez.

—Un gusto conocer Misa— dijo con voz ronca mientras una sonrisa socarrona adornaba sus labios.

—El gusto fue mío Rivaille— salió de mi casa y pude ver cómo se perdía en el pasillo del edificio.

Definitivamente me costaría mucho trabajo olvidarme de este fogoso encuentro. Y lo más seguro es que nunca encontraría alguien tan candente y apasionado como él. Lastimosamente, esto era parte de tener un encuentro casual.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina y comencé a fregar los trastes que había ocupado para el simple, pero de alguna manera perfecto desayuno. Cuando estaba guardando cada cosa en su lugar pude ver que que una pequeña nota colgaba de un imán que estaba en el refrigerador. Curiosa me acerqué a ver qué era eso, que hasta donde recordaba, yo no lo había puesto en ese lugar.

Era una nota con una caligrafía elegante que inocentemente decía

" _Aceptó repeticiones_

 _xxxxxx-xxxxx_

 _Atte. L"_

 _«¿L?, seguramente Rivaille no es su verdadero nombre»_ No lo pensé más y registre aquel número, de aquel desconocido, que sin dudas, no dejaría escapar en un buen tiempo.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció?

¿Merezco review? e.e

Ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia, felicitación o tomatazo, es bien recibido.

Los quiero

~Judith


End file.
